


Языковой барьер

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Biting, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kink, M/M, Romance, xenophillia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: Трудности межкультурного общения между учителем и учеником.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 18
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Языковой барьер

**Author's Note:**

> Эксперимент чистой воды

Общегалактический язык едва ли решал проблему коммуникации между планетами.  
Про разные виды даже и говорить не стоило. Плэгас ощутил эту пропасть между собой и учеником, как только попытался сократить между ними дистанцию.

Он подозревал, что для человека он схож в плане эмоций с камнем. То, что у муунов — в связи ли с биологическими особенностями, с культурой ли — содержало по большей части интеллектуальный компонент, для людей казалось чем-то совершенно животным, диким, основанным на чистых инстинктах. Позже он стал понимать, что человеческая логика работает быстрее, чем сознание успевает обработать все элементы цепочки, и реакции, казавшиеся самому Плэгасу непредсказуемыми и необъяснимыми, имели совершенно определенные причины. Даже если самому Сидиусу эта причина не то чтобы не была понятна — он в объяснении не нуждался.  
То, что для мууна было нормальным эмоциональным фоном, человек воспринимал как ледяное безразличие. Но та связь с темной стороной как с инстинктом, продолжением чувств, которая у Плэгаса заняла долгие годы упорной работы, давалась человеку легко — просто потому, что глубина его переживаний открывала его сознание для вещей, плохо поддающихся рациональности.

У Сидиуса, обладающего огненным темпераментом, был потенциал — ярость, на которую он был способен, могла дать невероятную мощь. В Плэгасе же его учитель увидел способность другого рода — упорядоченный разум мог подчинить себе Силу, как хирургический инструмент, а не как грубое оружие.

Но если Сидиус преодолеет ограничения своего вида…

Плэгас медленно раскрыл глаза, выныривая из неглубокой медитации, в которую погрузился, озабоченный очевидными ограничениями в общении между ним и Сидиусом. Медитация свернула не туда, потому что даже ровный поток единоупорядоченных мыслей и эмоций ситха мог выйти из-под привычного, как дыхание, контроля, когда дело касалось человека.

Сидиус, сидящий перед ним, продолжал медитировать, ничуть не потревоженный.  
Предположительно природа их чувств друг к другу могла быть приведена к одному знаменателю. За собой он мог отметить привязанность, которая, следовало признать, граничила с одержимостью; он желал обладать Сидиусом с первого момента их встречи, и это желание только усиливалось, приобретая новые грани. Он поступал в соответствии со своими желаниями, как адепт темной стороны, не подавляя их и принимая; но для того, чтобы его желания в полной мере исполнялись, недостаточно было делать то, что он считал нужным.

Людям была необходима декларация чувств во многих формах — вербально, языком жестов, социально — и при том, что Плэгас со стороны находил такое многообразие общественных ритуалов занимательным, внутри взаимоотношений с человеком это было достаточно утомительно. Казалось, что за годы его жизни он научился взаимодействовать с различными расами, живущими в галактике, и постоянный анализ поведения, своего и собеседника, был для него привычен — но перед ним никогда не стояло задачи сообщить человеку о своей искренней привязанности, постоянно, не в рамках одного социального перформанса. Для того чтобы весь потенциал их отношений раскрылся, все поведение Плэгаса относительно Сидиуса должно было измениться, чтобы в любом виде Сидиус получал постоянное подтверждение того, как учитель к нему относится.

Это напоминало то, как выстраивают отношения с диким зверем. Сидиусу не следовало знать, что его приручают. По крайней мере, пока он не сможет понять, зачем учитель это делает.

Ненависть питала темную сторону. Ненависть была универсальной силой, движущей всеми видами, и поэтому поколения ситхов заставляли своих учеников ненавидеть их. Но страсть, которую люди были способны испытывать к другим, была ресурсом, подпитывающим самого себя, — в галактике, где они будут править вечно, страсть, подобная непреодолимой энтропии, а не ненависть, поддающаяся ей, будет поддерживать темную сторону в них.

Проблема была только в том, что сам Плэгас к страсти был не способен. Он понимал ее, но рационализация этого чувства не помогла ему стать ближе к темной стороне так, как через страсть был близок ко тьме Сидиус.

Его ученик начал медленно приходить в себя — поверхностное дыхание стало глубоким, задрожали ресницы. Это было похоже на то, как Сидиус просыпался, — видел ли он в медитации то, что видел во снах?

Общегалактический язык не мог продуктивно передать то, что Плэгасу нужно было понять. Ситхский — не был предназначен для этих целей. Но мысли не имели определенного языка, и если он хотел понять Сидиуса по-настоящему, стоило обратиться к связи их разумов в Силе.

Он встретил рассеянный взгляд голубых глаз, которые медленно покидало золото.

— Сидиус, — сказал он, пользуясь моментом, пока его ученик открыт к ментальному взаимодействию лучше всего, — я хочу, чтобы ты показал мне, что чувствуешь. Не используй слов.

В тот момент, когда Сидиус, сохранив невозмутимое выражение и при этом слегка покраснев, коснулся своими губами его рта, Плэгас понял, что общегалактический язык теряет какие-то семантические особенности, присущие определенным выражениям для различных видов.

Но это, возможно, и есть то, чего он хотел.

Плэгас был знаком с различными проявлениями привязанности в человеческой культуре. Его опыт говорил о том, что к толкованию любых действий должен прилагаться контекст, чтобы можно было четко их истолковать, но их связь в Силе, через которую Плэгас чувствовал сложные, быстро сменяющиеся эмоции Сидиуса, подсказала, что следует ответить попыткой повторить.

У их чувств был общий знаменатель. Плэгас не понимал смысла своих действий, но их понимал Сидиус — и для него все и затевалось.

Он чувствовал живое тепло рядом. Люди были гораздо более мягкими, более хрупкими — тело этого конкретного человека было приятным на ощупь. Желание обладать Сидиусом ощущалось сильнее, когда он был так близко — когда был уязвимее.

Задумавшись о значениях собственных реакций, Плэгас упустил момент, когда чужой язык коснулся его зубов. Он почувствовал вкус крови. Он не знал, почему это заставило Сидиуса издать низкий гортанный звук, но знал, что это значит.

Чувства, которые единомоментно переживал Сидиус, были слишком тяжелыми, чтобы осознать — Плэгас в очередной раз поразился пластичности психики людей. 

Повинуясь интуиции, он позволил Сидиусу проскользнуть глубже.

Его зубы были слишком острыми, но Сидиуса это не только не останавливало — подстегивало, судя по тому, что он попытался придвинуться еще ближе, положив руки на шею Плэгаса. Этого было мало. Подхватить Сидиуса под бедра и усадить к себе на колени — просто необходимо. Судя по звукам, которые издавал Сидиус, он был с этим согласен.

Погружаясь в ощущения, которыми был переполнен его ученик, Плэгас смог наконец действовать интуитивно, те логические цепочки, которые Сидиус сам не осознавал и не был в состоянии объяснить, в его восприятии наконец сложились в понятный алгоритм, целью которого было передать существу в его руках все, что слова не могли выразить.

На пробу прикоснувшись к шее Сидиуса, Плэгас сорвал полноценный стон с его губ.  
Его пульс часто бился под мягкой тонкой кожей, и Плэгас последовал за ним ниже.  
У него больше не было желания анализировать конкретные культурные коннотации своих действий — эмоции Сидиуса были восхитительными, и ощущать, как его удовольствие отражается в нем самом, было достаточно для того, чтобы все это имело смысл.

В основе вещей — всё самое простое, в данном случае это понятный любому живому существу голод. Иной, не тот, что удовлетворяется пищей, — но все же голод. Каким-то удивительным образом связанный с жизненной силой.

Прихватив нежную кожу зубами, он услышал:

— Пожалуйста, до крови, — и повиновался.


End file.
